Pani Przytulasta rządzi
WSTĘP Chris: Poprzednio w Zamczysku Totalnej Porażki... Smoczne Kreatury spierały się z problemem niedoboru zawodników, a to z tego względu, że... Obściskujący się Astrid i Percy utknęli w zamku. Samo wyzwanie nie było proste - 5 etapów sprawdzających wytrzymałość naszych milusińskich pod każdym względem. Były niechciane pocałunki... I te wymuszone! Zazdrosna Risu nie mogła dopuścić do pocałunku Edith i Patricka, przez co jej drużyna przegrała jeden z etapów. Ale to i tak im nie przeszkodziło w wygranej! Dlatego, że były 2 przegrane drużyny, ceremonia również była podwójna. Z programem pożegnał się nasz cyrkowiec - Percy i apodyktyczna Phoebe. Czy zwycięstwo Gacków to był tylko jednorazowy fart? Czy w tym odcinku pokażą więcej mnie? Oby! To jest ostatnia szansa, by lecieć do łazienki, bo zaraz rozpocznie się Zamczysko... Totalnej... PORAŻKI! OPENING (Kamerka przy jakichś pająkach i kościotrupach w podziemiach zamku. Potem przenosiny na Wzgórze Wstydu. Tam w bryczce jedzie Phoebe z Jamiem. Później kamerka idzie po dróżce, gdzie Alejandro pstryka tym czymś, jak przy kręceniu kolejnej sceny filmowej. Wtedy na nodze wiesza mu się Katniss. Dalej stodoła. Przy niej bliźniaczki, Sienna i Taylor, rzucają się sianem nadziewając je na widły. W środku, na sianku, kima sobie Jacob, podczas gdy Holly rysuje jakieś dziwne symbole po ścianach. Kamerka wyłazi ze stodoły i jedzie do zamku. Po drodze Risu i Patrick ścigają się konno. On ma na nią wgapa i w końcu wpada w drzewo. W przedsionkach zamku Astrid tańczy breaka, ale wali w jakąś rzeźbę i ta rozbija się. Edith patrzy na to z dezaprobatą. Stołówka. Joshua pyka sobie w gameboya. Obok kokosami żongluje Percy i, niestety, trafia jednym z nich w gierkę Joshuy. Ulrich przygląda się temu z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Sala balowa. Ryan siedząc na trybunach ceremonialnych patrzy z rozmarzeniem w okno, a obok Destin słucha mjuzik. W końcu Ryan obrywa złotą koroną w głowę, Chef ma zaciesza, a Chris celuje fantem w Destina. W końcu wszyscy stoją przed zamkiem, a nad nimi rozwija się bilboard: "Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: 2 Zamczysko Totalnej Porażki".) STAJNIA Taylor gawędzi z Ulrichem, Katniss pociesza smutną Astrid, Jamie siedzi trochę przybity, Ryan gada ze Sienną, Destin słucha muzyki, Jacob się wszystkiemu przygląda. ZWIERZENIA Jacob': Finałowa 12-stka. Niby nic, a jednak coś. ''Sienna: Nie wierzę, że zaszłam tak daleko... Przecież ja tylko przeszkadzam! Ech...'' ... Katniss: Astrid, kuroneko, nie łam się. Na pewno jest teraz w lepszym miejscu! (uśmiech) Astrid: W lepszym... miejscu? Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie żyje?! Katniss: Nie! W sensie, że w kurorcie. Astrid: Ano. Może... PERCYY! Jacob: (do siebie) Niech ona przestanie się tak drzeć! Destin: (akurat usłyszał) Taa... wnerwiająca jest. Katniss: Ludki! Choć trochę współczucia! Taylor: Było nie miziać się z nim w "wielkiej tajemnicy" przed wszystkimi... Ulrich: Taylor, wyluzuj. Astrid... On na pewno nie chciałby, żebyś tak się załamywała. Tak jak mówił, chce, żebyś zaszła jak najdalej. Zrób to dla niego. Taylor przewraca oczami. ZWIERZENIA ''Taylor: Ulrich udaje dobrego wujka... A to dobre!'' Astrid: Myślisz? Ulrich: No pewnie. Astrid: Dzięki! (przytul) Taylor przysiada się do Jamiego. Taylor: Ale kicha. Jamie: Wcale nie zabujałem się w Phoebe! (zakrywa dłońmi usta) Szlag! Wszyscy się na niego gapią. Taylor: Okeeej. Ryan: Tobie też dali szlaban za przywiązywanie się do drzew? (niedowierzając) Sienna: (uśmiech) No przecież mówię! Ryan: Niesamowita jes-... To niesamowite, znaczy się. ... KOMNATA SYPIALNIANA Jest tu tylko Edith i Risu. Edith: Czemu to zrobiłaś? Patrick staje pod drzwiami. Słysząc rozmowę nie wchodzi, ale zaczyna podsłuchiwać. Risu: Że niby co? Edith: Zrzuciłaś Patricka... Risu: Kolczyk mi sie zahaczył o tę głupią chińską perukę z biedronki. Edith: I dlatego musiałaś go zrzucić chwilę przed wygraniem wyzwania... Risu: Wydawało mi sie, że już się cmoknęliście, jasne? Sorry. Edith: To nie mnie powinnaś przepraszać... Risu: A co ciebie to interera? (chwila na myślenie) ZABUJAŁAŚ SIĘ W NIM! W tym czubie! Edith: Ciszej, ok? I... to nieprawda! Risu: Patrick i Edith siedzą na drzewie i '*BEEP* się tak głośno, jak parka kościotrupów na blaszanym dachu! Hahah. Edith: Co? Risu: Nico. Możesz go sobie wziąć... Nagle słychać trąbki i czyjeś epitety ad. tego, że Chris jest idiotą. Risu: Zadanie. Edith: Domyśliłam się. ... PRZED ZAMKIEM Wszyscy są przed zamkiem. Wtem przychodzi Chef w jakimś swojskim wdzianku i słomianym kapelutkiem... Chef: Witojta tępy ludu... I zawodnicy w śmiech. Chef: Zamknąć jadaczki, głupie smarkacze! Taylor: Do twarzy "panu" w tym wdzianku. (śmieje się) Ulrich: Czyżby dziś w planach było ubijanie masła? Jamie: Arr... Chef: Jeszcze jedna debilna odzywka, a czeka was bliskie spotkanie z... (dramatyczna pauza) Panią Przytulastą! Znowu wszyscy w śmiech. Taylor: Niech zgadnę. Różowy pudelek o wymiarach 20x40? No proszę... Jacob: Już chyba bardziej boję się ubijania masła. Ta drewniana rączka mnie przeraża... Brr. Chef: NIEMYTE, TĘPE SIUSIUMAJTKI! Cóż... sami tego chcieliście. (chytry uśmiech; wyjmuje krótkofalówkę) Przyprowadzić Panią Przytulastą. MIGUSIEM! Stażyści wprowadzają wielkiego smoka. Nagle "Pani Przytulasta" zerwała sznury, którymi była uwiązana. Wzięła do łapy jednego ze stażystów i wyrzuciła go w powietrze. Katniss: OMB! Potwór z PTP! Ale KAWAII! Chef: BIERZ ICH! Risu: O żesz rybka lądowa... Smok zaczyna ich gonić, a oni zaczynają uciekać. Chef: W dzisiejszym wyzwaniu NIE MA drużyn! (krzyczy z daleka) Ryan: A jakie jest wyzwanie?! Chef: Złapać gada. (śmiech) Wszyscy: CO?! (nie dosłyszeli) Chef: To, co żeście słyszeli! Astrid: Zatkać zada? Ulrich: Urządzić paradę? Destin: Stawiam na wyliczyć wyznacznik 3x3 z układu trzech równań liniowych. Wszyscy: Hę? Chef: Tak, zatkać zada, najlepiej wazeliniarza Chrisa... SCHWYTAĆ SMOKA! Smok: Hau! Wszyscy: Aaa. (uciekają) Chef: Chyba pan piękny się nie obrazi, że trochę zmieniłem zasady... hue, hue! Jamie&Taylor&Jacob Taylor: O kurna. Też se facio wziął wymyślił. Jacob: Tsaa... Złapać smoka. ZWIERZENIA ''Jacob: Ona tak dobrze całuje... Ale nie chcę "psuć" tej naszej przyjaźni, noo.'' ''Taylor: Oł maj. W sumie, to... Jacob mi się podoba. Nie wiem, czy coś do niego czuję, ale nie chciałabym "psuć" naszej przyjaźni...'' Taylor: No to... Działamy razem? W końcu nie powiedział, że trza osobno. Jamie: Możemy... Taylor: Jamie, gdzie się podziała twoja wola walki? Jamie: Znikła z odejściem Phoebe, arr. (po chwili) Nie powiedziałem tego, jasne?! Taylor: (uśmiech) A mówiłeś coś? Jamie: Dzięki. Taylor: Spoko. Risu&Patrick&Edith&Ulrich Risu: Jak złapać ogromnego animatronicznego gada o wielkości czteropiętrowego bloku mieszkalnego średniej klasy, hm... Argh! Czemu gadam do siebie?! I czemu za mną leziecie jak ciele za krową?! Edith: Śledzimy cię. Risu: Aha, ok. Patrick: Bo cię wielbimy, o pani. Dobra, to było głupie. Ulrich: Fakt. Risu: CISZA. Edith: To wolny kraj. Risu: Ale nie dla ciebie, walnięta psycho-punkówo. Takich jak ty powinno trzymać się w słoju! Patrick: Ej, ej. To nie było zbyt miłe. Edith: Dzięki, Pat. Nie trzeba... Risu: Och, ach. "Pat". Ależ trzeba! W końcu jesteście tacy zakochaaani... (przewraca oczami) Edith: (rumieniec) O czym ty bredzisz? Patrick: Eee? Risu: Ja nie bredzę, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych. Edith jest w tobie zabujana. Patrick: To... prawda? Edith uciekła... Ulrich: Cios poniżej pasa. Patrick: To było podłe. Risu: Wiem o tym. Teraz pewnie polecisz do niej, wyznasz miłość i będziecie żyć razem długo i szczęśliwie. Blee... (odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w przeciwnym kierunku) Patrick złapał ją za ramię. Patrick: Risu... Risu: (strzepnęła jego dłoń) Mię się nie tyka. Spadaj. Ok? No. Patrick: Jak sobie życzysz... Ej, a gdzie Ulrich? Risu: A co mnie to? ZWIERZENIA ''Patrick: Teraz jestem pewien. Risu mnie lubi. Zazdrość ją zżera. (uśmieszek) Tylko żal mi Edith... Spoko jest, ale nie w moim typie.'' ''Risu: Pff... Też mi coś...'' Ulrich&Edith Edith siedzi przy drzewie. Przychodzi Ulrich. Ulrich: Wszystko wporzo? Edith: Risu to debilka. Ulrich: Może i tak... Edith: Może? Tsaa... Ulrich: (dosiada się do niej) Kochasz go? Edith: Tego bym nie powiedziała. Po prostu go "lubię"... Ulrich: Oho. Czyli mam jeszcze szansę. (uśmieszek) Edith: Yyy... to znaczy? Ulrich: Po prostu cię "lubię". ... Astrid&Katniss Siedzą i robią jakieś sznury z trawy i liści. Astrid: Myślisz, że da sie na to capnąć, gad jeden? Katniss: Ja nie myślę. Ja to wiem! Sienna&Ryan&Destin Ryan: Sienna? Sienna: Słucham? Ryan: Nic, nic. (po chwili) Chociaż nie... Sienna: Och. Tak? Ryan: Albo nie, przepraszam. Sienna: Nie ma za co. (uśmiech) Ryan: (po chwili) Sienna? Destin: Ale tym razem WYSŁÓW SIĘ CZŁOWIEKU. Ryan: OK, OK! Skąd jesteś? Destin gleba. '' ZWIERZENIA 'Ryan': Może to za szybko?! Głupi, głupi!'' Risu Risu: I czego za mną leziesz człowieku?! Odwraca się i widzi tekturową makietę Patricka. Risu: Makieta. No jaaasne! 15 minut później. Risu stoi przy gigantycznej makiecie ponętnego pana smoka. ZWIERZENIA ''Risu: To musi się udać!'' Edith&Ulrich Mają pełno linyy i idą w kierunku smoka. Nagle skądś wyłazi Patrick. Patrick: Można? Ulrich: Jasne. Patrick: (szeptem do Edith) Wszystko ok? Sorry za Risu. Nie wiem, co jej ostatnio odbija, ale chyba ją czymś wkurzyłem. Edith: Ta, ok. Nie przepraszaj za nią, to nie twoja wina... ... Taylor&Jacob&Jamie Taylor: A więc, jeszcze raz. Wykopaliśmy wielki dóóół, Pani Przytulasta wejdzie do niego swoją nóżeczką, wywali się, a my ją wiążemy i pokazujemy kucharzowemu? Jacob: No. Tak jakby. Taylor: To do dziełaa! ... Sienna&Ryan&Destin Sienna: Basia, basia, basiaaa! Proszę Pani Przytulastej, mamy dla Pani pyszne smakołyki! ... W SKRÓCIE *Risu: Smok odgryzł głowę jej makiecie. Nie zadziałały też liczne ataki z pięściami na jego nogę. Stwór ją zjadł. *Patrick&Edith&Ulrich: Chcieli związać gada, ale sznura ledwie im starczyło na jedną nogę. Musieli uciec, żeby się ratować. Ale... i tak zostali zjedzeni. *Destin&Sienna&Ryan Smok nawet ich nie zauważył... *Astrid&Katniss Zrobiły mega-pułapkę, która ledwie starczyła na brzuch stwora. Zostały zjedzone. *Destin&Sienna&Ryan Stwór wreszcie ich zauważył po sygnałach dymnych Destina. Bardzo spodobały mu się smakołyki. Tak bardzo, że zjadł też trójkę zawodników. *Taylor&Jacob&Jamie Stwór się wykopyrtnął przez ich dziurę. Przygniótł przy okazji dziewczynkę i chłopaczków. Ale walnął się w łeb i stracił przytomność. PRZY SMOKU Chef: Hmm... Hm... Wygląda na to, że wygrali ci trzej luzerzy pod Panią Przytulastą! Hłe, hłe. Brawo. (klaszcze) Jamie: Możecie zdjąć ze mnie tę kupę żelastwa?! Zaraz przestanę oddychać... Taylor: Jam, nie marnuj mojego powietrza! Jacob: Jesteśmy w środku lasu... Taylor: Ano. Chef: CISZA! Jamie: Ej, gdzie reszta szczurów lądowych? Chef: O, nieźle, nieźle. Szczury... muszę to sobie zapisać, synek! Jamie: Tata? Taylor: O Bosh... ... Wszyscy zjeżdżają po języku smoka jak po zjeżdżalni. Jacob: To jesteśmy nietykalni? Chef: Nie. Taylor&Jamie: Jak to?! Chef: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie było wyzwaniem Z NAGRODĄ. O tak! Taylor: To co wygraliśmy? Chef: Zawartość tej oto skrzyni... (uśmiecha się perfidnie i pokazuje skrzynię) Jacob podchodzi do niej i otwiera ją. Jacob: Karnet do SPA! Taylor: I lunaparku! Jamie: Ale ODJAZD! Chef: Taa, nacieszcie się, póki możecie. Wyjazd jutro punkt 12. Nie spóźnić się tylko! Sienna: Gratuluję! ZAKOŃCZENIE Chef: No, to już wszystko na dziś. Oglądajcie tych totalnych luzerów w tym zupełnie dennym reality-show za tydzień w Zamczysku... Totalnej... PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamczyska Totalnej Porażki